Un-bee-lievable Odds
by aristocraticartist
Summary: Cisco really hates bees, but when Central City's best beekeeper goes missing, his skills are needed. Unfortunately, that means he has to touch the bees. Reader insert!
1. Chapter 1: No Way

_Author's note; Cisco's fear of bees was my favorite thing in season 1. This is set in season 4 ish, so there may be some spoils as time goes on for basically everything. Anyways, I think bees are cool, and as cool as robot bees are I wanted some real bees._ _Enjoy!_

"Oh hell no. How many times have I gotta tell you people this, I don't do bees!" Cisco shouted, throwing his empty slushie cup down into the trash. Iris gave him a look, the one that non-verbally said 'cut the sass', also known as the 'west expression'.

"Cisco. You gotta do this, man. You can deal with a couple honeybees to save a life." Barry wasn't very reassuring.

As much as everyone understood Cisco's fear of bees, they didn't have time for it right now.

On the outskirts of central city lived a beekeeper. This beekeeper was the leader of the local honeybee advocacy group, and she had been kidnapped. The primary suspect was a pesticide manufacturer, but so far the case had run dry.

Three days had gone by, and the central city police department had decided to reach out to team flash for help on the otherwise dead case.

"We just have to go to her house and find something you can vibe off of, ok? No bees involved." Cisco was silent for nearly a full minute.

"...ok. Fine. Let's go save the bee lady."

Barry flashed Cisco to the house. It was a tiny farm house on two acres of land, with a huge flower garden in front. Plots of vegetables and fruit trees could be seen in the back, and in the tiny orchard sat three hexagonal hive boxes.

Cisco froze up at the mouth of the path to the house's door. Honeybees buzzed lazily in the fall air, sipping from the flowers that still bloomed in the garden or clustering around the bird bath for a drink. Barry rolled his eyes and flashed Cisco to the door instead. Joe was waiting on the front porch.

He greeted them professionally before opening the front door.

"Woah. Talk about eco-friendly living." Cisco murmured as he entered the house.

Most of the furniture looked reclaimed, and potted plants were tucked into every corner.

It was more like a cabin than a house, with a little spiral staircase leading up to the 'second floor'. A big orange cat slept in a patch of sun on the couch. Cisco wandered around for a little bit.

"Who would ever kidnap someone who lives like this? She probably couldn't hurt a fly even if you paid her for it." Joe mused, running his hand along the antique dining table.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, we better find them fast." Barry pet the cat, who purred in appreciation. Joe looked through the books and magazines in her living room. Cisco sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Guys, I've touched nearly everything in the house. I'm not getting anything." Joe held up the stack of magazines.

"They're all about metahumans." Barry groaned in realization and pressed a palm to his face, rubbing slightly.

"She's the most successful beekeeper in central city. Gee, I wonder why."

"So what are saying here? That this lady can talk to bees?" Cisco picked up a framed picture from the t.v. stand, trying to ignore the cold lump of anxiety settling in his stomach. He noticed that this woman was, in fact, very pretty, but it didn't make him feel better about the bees.

Barry and Joe looked at eachother, uneasy looks on their faces.

"If she can, then she probably spends all her time-"

"Out by the hives." Barry finished Joe's sentence, as he often did.

"Oh HELL to the no!"

"Cisco, dude, come on. Who knows what's happening to her right now." Cisco gave Barry a disapproving look, an almost comical frown on his face. He crossed his arms like a pouty child.

"Are we forgetting that a bee almost killed me, here? Because that happened! It most definitely happened!"

"Cisco. Calm down. We can smoke the bees to make them calmer and you only need a few seconds." Joe tried to place a comforting hand on Cisco's shoulder, but it was smacked away.

"Joe, man, I appreciate the sentiment, but no way." He started to walk out, as if he was going to walk home. Barry spoke up.

"Cisco, she could die." Cisco stopped dead in his tracks. Barry wasn't lying. Earth's Best Pest Solutions was currently in the thick of a massive legal battle over the suspicious death of a whistleblower from their company. They were notorious for calling out anti-pesticide protesters as being against fixing world hunger, and other ridiculous notions as such. Often, Earth's Best was accused of paying off politicians and city officials in order to keep operating at sub-legal standards. They were also the number one suspect in the beekeeper kidnapping.

"Honeybees don't sting. All you need to do is put your hands on the hive for a few seconds. That's it. You can do this." Joe put both hands on Cisco's shoulders, using the reassuring dad cop voice.

Cisco took a couple of deep breaths. He looked over at the picture of the smiling, happy girl with her cat, and sighed.

"I'll do it." His voice shook, but he stood firm.

"I'll touch the beehive. But you both owe me one." Joe and Barry shared a sigh of relief.

"You're the bravest guy I know, Cisco." Barry smiled and gave his best friend a hug.

"Yeah. I know. Now let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Decisions

_Author's note: This one is short, but i was laughing too hard at the mental image of Cisco cringing about bees to try and make it longer. Next chapter will contain actual plot, I promise._

Cisco stared at the air between him and the beehive, immediately regretting his decision.

Barry had googled how to use the bee smoker, and was walking Joe through how to use it.

Cisco just sat in a nearby porch swing and waited for them to finish. Next to his head, a honeybee landed, making him scoot the other way.

"Uh, guys? How much longer?" He asked nervously, staring at his tiny, six-legged companion.

"Smokin them right now." Joe responded. Another bee landed on the other side of Cisco, and he gulped, standing up.

"I want to make it known that I really do not like this."

Barry and Joe responded simultaneously.

"We know!"

Barry sped Cisco into the thick of it before he could back out. Suddenly, Cisco was surrounded by honeybees, and he made a very, very distressed noise.

"I am regretting every decision I have ever made right now!" He shouted, slowly inching closer to the hive while seemingly shrinking away from it. The bees were everywhere, as bees usually were, buzzing curiously. One landed on his nose, making Cisco shriek.

A permanent grimace was had as the bee lazily climbed up the bridge of his nose.

There were bees in his hair, on his clothes, on his hands, literally everywhere.

Cisco was starting to have a panic attack. His skin was crawling, his pulse was racing, and he just wanted to go home and take a really, really long shower.

The bees were confused, and probably scared, he reminded himself. More scared of you than you are of them.

Except that wasn't the case at all, really.

Cisco had never felt more fear in his life.

Finally, Cisco made it to the hive, and carefully pressed his palms to the top of it.

He went into the trance-like vibe state, and suddenly, he was with you.


	3. Chapter 3: Captive

_Authors note; My muse seems to be taking a vacation. Enjoy your lil wasp buddies._

Wherever you were, it was cold. And kind of damp. You could feel the chill of the concrete beneath you seeping into the fabric of your pants. The air smelled like an old garage; rust and damp and the smell old things tend to accumulate.

You were blindfolded, tied to a cold metal beam, which you assumed to be rusty as well since the rough texture grated on your arms. The rope around your wrists wasn't exactly silk either.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" You whispered into the dark, fidgeting against the cold steel and concrete.

"Ah. The little honeypot is finally awake." A gruff, threatening voice sounded from directly in front of you. The blindfold was ripped off your face roughly.

You felt a sharp pinch as a few strands of your hair were pulled out along with the blindfold.

"Wonderful to see you again." The voice, familiar to you, got matched with a face.

Before you stood the director of the Central City division of Earth's Best Pest Solutions, Roger Muucher.

"I wish I could say the same, Roger." You growled, struggling against your bonds. This guy was a nightmare; fired from a law firm after groping an underage intern, offered a job in the legal division of Earth's Best after a long, somewhat rigged trial, and just an all-around sleazeball.

"Of course. I can't imagine your situation is too pleasant." He sneered, standing up. You finally got a look at your surroundings. It was exactly what you expected; a rusty, big, old warehouse. You craned your neck, looking around for anything that could help you get out.

"The thing is, the company is about to sign a deal here. And I know you and your little tree-hugger friends were going to try and block that. So, the boss told me to get you-" He made a dismissive gesture. "- out of the way until the conference is over. Then we'll figure out what to do from there."

You huffed, blowing hair out of your face indignantly.

"People will know that I'm missing. I will get out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure, little missy. Have a good night."

He got up and walked away, his armed men leaving with him. You sighed softly, continuing to fidget.

You looked around for something, anything that might be able to help you get out, but found nothing close enough.

Then, out of the corner of your eye, you spotted your saving grace.

A paper wasp nest, humming with activity, just out of sight.

Jackpot.

With a little buzzing and a little pheromones, they rushed to you, and you directed them to start chewing through the rope.

Even though your rescue was imminent, it was going to take a while. So, you shut your eyes and tried to relax, tuning into the buzzing of the wasps behind you for white noise.

Hopefully, your rescue would be here before Roger came back.


	4. Chapter 4: Car Ride

_Authors note: And back to cisco! apologies to people who dont like cats; i may or may not have based him on my cat in thd first draft and i couldnt bring myself to take it out for the sake of suspension of disbelief._ _Or, uh, dis-bee-lief._ _Enjoy!_

Cisco removed his hands from the beehive as fast as he could, and Barry yanked him out of bee swarm. He plucked a bee from Cisco's hair while the man doubled over, hyperventilating.

"Warehouse. She's in a warehouse."

Cisco managed to get that out before toppling over, completely unconscious. Barry caught him and sighed before laying him on the sidewalk

"Well that's helpful." Joe quipped. Barry crouched on the pavement, making sure his friend was still breathing.

"The man was almost killed by a robot bee once. Be nice." Joe grumbled a little bit, but crouched down with Barry.

"Think we should take the cat with us when we go? You know, so it gets fed and stuff." Barry gave Joe a weird look, but agreed.

"Yeah, uh, sure. Do we even have cat food?"

"I'm sure I can find some in the house somewhere…" Joe trailed off as Barry sped off, reappearing and dusting cat hair off of his jacket. The cat meowed from the car anxiously. Joe's face split into a cheery grin, and he let out a soft laugh.

"I never get enough of that." Barry responded with a smug smile.

"I know you don't."

Cisco woke up in the back of Joe's car, propped with a travel pillow against the door so he was lying down. The big orange cat was asleep on his chest, curled up like cats often were. Barry and Joe were in the front seats, the speedster eating cheez-its in the passenger. Cisco groaned softly. His body hurt; every muscle was tense.

"What happened?" He tried to sit up, but found himself stabbed in the chest by sharp little cat claws. "Ow, jeez."

"You vibed, got freaked out by the bees, and passed out. You said 'warehouse'." Barry spoke through a mouthful of cheez-its. Cisco sighed and pet the cat on his chest.

"Yeah. About that. I literally didn't see anything except that she's in a warehouse. And there was a creepy dude there with armed guards." He grumbled, playing with his seatbelt. "Apparently his name was Roger."

Barry whipped around his seat, staring at Cisco with wide eyes and a mouthful of toasty cheesy crackers. Joe had a similar expression, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Roger like Roger Muucher? Legal team leader of Earth's Best Pest Solutions Roger?" Joe asked.

"He mentioned a conference that Earth's Best is making a deal at soon."

Barry groaned, closing his box of snacks and shutting his eyes.

"That's in 7 days. If we don't get her out of there soon…"

"We were right about the whole talking to bees thing though. She found a wasp nest in the warehouse and I think she's trying to get them to chew the rope or something."

Cisco shuddered at the idea of having wasps all over his hands.

"Still. We gotta do something, and fast, or (Y/n) is in big trouble." Joe grimaced, and Barry had a stone face he only donned when he was nervous.

Cisco, now that he had your name, got out his phone. He looked you up on social media. Most of your Instagram feed was your cat, and your beehives and honey crop. There were a few selfies.

He stared at one for a while, sighing softly as he pet the cat on his chest.

"Don't worry, bud. We'll bring her home."


	5. Chapter 4: Desperation

_Author's Note:_ _*rudolph voice* SHE THINKS IM CUUUUUTE_

Days came and went. 2, then 3, then 4 and they still hadn't found the beekeeper. It looked to team flash like they were moving you around, since they had found the warehouse from Cisco's vibe empty, the wasps nest knocked down and soaked in spray chemicals.

He sat in the cortex, watching the satellite feeds anxiously. Your cat, who he had learnt was named Cinnamon, sat in his lap.

"Come on. This better work."

He muttered, sucking on a lollipop. Barry had re-captured some of the Bug-Eyed Bandit's old bee robots, and Cisco reprogrammed them to fly around the city and search for your specific pheromone signature.

He had gone to great lengths ( _aka digging through your laundry like a huge creeper_ ) to get that, so if it didn't work, he was going to be really mad. The bee-bots were supposed to ping him with the location when they found anything.

So far, they hadn't found anything in the 12 hours they'd been active.

Cisco pet the cat absently, swinging his office chair back and forth.

He started to think about what he had found in your room while he was trying to brainstorm new ways of finding you. You had a vanity mirror on top of your dresser, and it had photos stuck all around the edge. Your cat, some selfies, some professional photographs, some other people. It was a lot of photos.

A few of those photos were of Cisco. Well, not exactly. They were candid photos of his superhero identity, The Vibe.

There were no other traces of superhero paraphernalia other than the magazines about meta-humans.

Cisco blushed a little bit as he wondered why you had those particular pictures tacked to your mirror with little heart magnets.

He had stolen one of those framed pictures of you to use for team morale; more specifically, to keep him from being frustrated with the lack of success.

Cisco picked it up and stared at it, sighing softly.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). We're going to find you. I promise."

He was in the midst of daydreaming when an alarm sounded on his computer.

Cisco scrambled to attention, knocking the cat off of his lap with an indignant yowl. He set the bee to record video, then pressed the button for the intercom.

"Barry, we got a hit!" Meet me at the shipyard, stat!" He shouted before running into another room to change into his suit.

On the camera feed was you, bound to a chair inside a shipping container. Four men were fastening chains to it.

It had hit Cisco immediately what was going on; and he was thoroughly horrified.

They were going to drop you in the harbor.


	6. Chapter 6: A Daring Rescue

_Authors's note; Gotta love hero types, right?_

You whimpered quietly, trying to wiggle out of your bonds as you heard the clanking and jingling of metal around you.

"Pity you couldn't stay out of things that don't concern you." Someone spoke; you couldn't see them, or respond, as you were gagged and blindfolded.

"You know if you hadn't sent a letter to the governor about the company, we wouldn't have had to do this. Sorry your demise was so drawn out, dear. We ran into some... obstacles." You flinched away from whoever was in front of you as they tried to touch your face. A sound drew their attention, and the stepped back from you.

"Anyone ever tell you that kidnapping people and trying to kill them is awful manners?" You perked up when you heard the Flash's voice. You started to cry in relief. The sounds of a battle echoed into the shipping container.

Shouting, loud thumps, a couple of shots. More thumps.

Then quiet.

You heard footsteps on the metal.

"Hey there. Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

You felt warm fingers work their way under the gag, freeing it from your mouth. The same fingers worked under your blindfold as your arms were untied.

Your vision was a little bit fuzzy as your face was freed, but your eyes met a familiar sight.

"There we go. I've got you." The Vibe knelt beside you and brushed your hair out of your face, and you leaned into his hand as you felt the ropes behind you release.

"Flash, want to go notify the hospital that we're coming? I think she needs a minute or she might be sick."

The Flash gave you a nod before speeding away. You shut your eyes, tears dripping down your face.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" The Vibe asked you, and you shook your head. You were starving, and dehydrated, and your shoulders and head and throat really hurt, but you were otherwise unharmed. He gently stroked your unkempt hair in an effort to keep you calm.

"Do you think you can stand up if I help you?" He asked, and you nodded weakly. With the help of his strong hands, you were pulled to your feet. Your head exploded in pain and dizziness from dehydration, and The Vibe quickly caught you before your legs gave out.

"Woah, hey, you're definitely not walking anywhere." He murmured, looping one arm around your waist to steady you. You yelped softly as he stopped down just enough to hook his other arm underneath your legs. The Vibe scooped you up into a bridal carry, making you blush as much as was possible with your currently low blood volume.

"You good?" Another nod. He shot you a charming smile as he tightened his grip a little bit. You looped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his neck gratefully.

"Alright. Hang on, ok?" He opened a portal and jumped through. You shut your eyes against the bright, blue light it generated as you clung to your hero as hard as you could manage.

In seconds, you were in Central City Hospital, surrounded by the bustle of the emergency room. The Flash jogged up and directed his partner to the room already set up for you.

"Alright. Last stop, everybody off the Vibe Train." He joked as he set you down onto the hospital bed. That brought a weak laugh from you, and it made him smile. He made as if to walk away, but you reached for his arm to stop him.

"Thank you." You croaked out as the nurses tried to usher the superhero out. He gave you a brilliant smile.

"Just doing my job, citizen." The Vibe did a tiny salute before disappearing behind the crowd of nurses that had come in to work on you.

You closed your eyes and relaxed, a relieved smile planted near-permanently on your face.

Even though you felt like death, you had just been saved by your favorite superhero.

That was pretty good in your book.

Cisco came out of the room doing a fist pump. Barry laughed and applauded mockingly.

"Dude, look at that. You're the hero." Cisco grinned and accepted a high-five from his best friend.

"Hell yeah I am.


	7. Chapter 7: A Friendly Visit

_Authors note: WOW HI, ive been gone a long time. im very depressed. i apoligize for the lateness of this chapter._ _hope you enjoy it!_

You woke up in the hospital next morning to a cheerful nurse who brought you breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked, putting the small plate of pancakes next to you.

"Well, I'm alive. And awake. And my favorite superhero saved me from being kidnapped." You responded, shrugging as she checked your vital signs. You were hooked up to an IV and oxygen and a bunch of other wires and devices, so all she had to do was check the screen.

"That must have been exciting. The superhero part, not the kidnapping part." She let out a giggle, and you smiled back at her. You started to dig into the pancakes, forcing yourself to eat slowly since it was the first real meal you'd had in nearly a week.

The nurse had also brought you some fruit, some bacon, and some juice if you wanted it. "You do have a visitor waiting, by the way. Do you want to finish your breakfast first or is it ok if I go get them now?"

You gave her the ok to send them in, since you didn't really care who watched you eat the pancakes.

In came a man with silky black hair that you didn't recognize. He was carrying a big vase of flowers, which he set on the windowsill.

You stabbed another bite of pancakes with your fork.

"Hello, mysterious stranger. What brings you here?" You asked curiously as he drew the curtain of the window into the hallway.

"Hi. I'm Cisco Ramon, and I'm a consultant with the CCPD. I worked on your case and, well, I figured it would be nice if your first visitor wasn't for taking your statement about the whole kidnapping deal." He dragged over a chair and sat down.

"Thank you, that's really sweet." You smiled at him and offered him some bacon; your stomach was a little upset so you didn't think you could eat it all.

"How are you feeling?" Cisco crunched the bacon.

"Better than yesterday. IV fluids are a miracle of science." You spoke through a mouthful of pancakes, and it made him chuckle. His voice seemed really familiar, and you squinted to try and think of whether you knew him or not.

"Science is awesome." Cisco responded, nabbing a strawberry from your fruit. There was a few seconds of silence as you studied him.

"...have I met you before?"

That seemed to startle him a little bit, and you could practically see his brain working through a problem.

"You haven't met me, no." Cisco answered.

"That was an odd way to answer that, Cisco Ramon." He chuckled softly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But still, it's a no. But I have been taking care of your cat for a couple days." You raised an eyebrow.

"Your house is really far out so when Detective West went in to take a look he decided to bring your cat so he wouldn't get hungry or lonely and stuff." Cisco responded after finishing his bacon strip.

"Thank you, that's so sweet." You took a sip of the juice, still staring at Cisco and trying to piece together where you've seen him before.

"It was my pleasure. He's a good cat." Cisco stood up, collecting himself. He took something out of his bag; it was your cellphone. "I do believe this is yours. Joe told me to take it since you probably want it right now."

You took it gratefully, turning it on as Cisco turned to leave.

"Wait a minute. You're just going to sweep in here all charming-like and bring me flowers and give me my phone and not give me your number?" You protested. Cisco just laughed and opened the door to leave.

"Already in there. You really should set a passcode."

With a wink, he left. You went into your contacts. Sure enough, there was a new contact, Cisco Ramon, with a goofy picture of him with his tongue out set as the picture.

You let out a giggle, but you face soon fell to mild confusion. You weren't the kind of person to forget a face, so why did he seem so familiar?

Perhaps it was the dehydration. Or the lack of sleep, you thought, turning back to your breakfast to finish it in peace.

Still, though, he was nice, and you were grateful for his visit.

Things were starting to finally look up.


End file.
